


Stranded

by MadameMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Monologue, One sided conversation, This doesn't make any sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMoriarty/pseuds/MadameMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are stranded on an island for a few hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> I posted one of those birthday month + day things, where the month is an action and the day is a person. A friend of mine was stranded on an island with John, so I decided to write a little fic about their few hours on an island. It doesn't make any sense. It's not supposed to. 
> 
> In essence it's just Sherlock talking to John, but one sided. If anyone's interested, I was listening to the Scherzo and Nocturne from 'A Moorside Suite' by Holst when I wrote this.

John. I'm bored. John, let's go do something. JOHN I NEED A CASE. Where are my cigarettes John? John I'm considering murdering someone just so I can solve the case. John who can I murder here? What do you mean it's only us? John, go kill yourself or something so I can solve how you died. I'll be fine on my own, John, no need to worry. John, you're an idiot, I need a case. Are there cigarettes? Maybe there's marijuana somewhere on this godforsaken island. Where's Mycroft? You think he would've planted something on us so that he could keep track of us... JOHN WHAT DO WE DO WE'RE GOING TO DIE, AND I'M GOING TO DIE BORED. Let's go swimming John, the water looks nice! But not more than 13.8 meters out, that's where the sharks stay near these islands. What are we going to eat John? John are there coffee beans somewhere? How do we eat without cutlery? John where's my harpoon? I could harpoon some fish for us. WHY IS MY HARPOON STILL IN LONDON JOHN? Do you have absolutely no foresight? Idiot. I'm sorry John, come back! John? JOHN WHERE ARE YOU? JOHN THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE TREES. JOHN HELP THERE'S A RABID MONKEY CHASING ME! Jesus Christ John never go away again. Nice shot by the way, the monkey never saw that rock coming. Do you think we could at it? I hardly think this counts as cannibalism John. Where should we sleep John? What do you mean 'conserve body heat', I'm a bloody furnace, I don't need your body heat. John, do you see that boat? Must be Mycroft. Took him bloody long enough. No, this was not entertaining John. You may live for the war, but I don't.


End file.
